1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display with dot inversion or column inversion, particularly to a display with dot inversion or column inversion capable of saving power by using an equivalent shunt resistor and an inverter to balance the positive and negative charge or reduce the difference between the positive and negative charge, thereby power consumption in the switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a typical matrix display. In FIG. 1, the display includes a data driver 11, a scan driver 12, and a display panel 31. As shown in FIG. 1, when the display uses dot or column inversion to correct a flicker effect, the data driver 11 outputs the signal to switch the pixel polarity (with respect to a common electrode (not shown)) on the display panel 31 during the scan driver 12 is on the horizontal time. The inversion used consumes more power as the resolution or the refresh rate is raised. Therefore, the system (not shown) has to provide more power to the data driver, which provides consumption power to the display panel 31, thereby keeping performance at the new higher resolution and higher refresh rates. At this point, energy conservation becomes an important requirement following the technology in progress.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a display panel with dot or column inversion capable of saving power, which improves the existing display panel, further saving built-up and reset cost.
The invention is a display panel with dot or column inversion capable of saving power, which uses shunt resistors composed of thin film transistors (TFTs) and an inverter to balance the positive and negative charge or reduce the difference between the positive and negative charge, thereby reducing power consumption in the switch. A display panel with dot or column inversion capable of saving power includes: a first set of switches having two switches; a second switch; and an inverter. Every switch of the first set of switches has a first electrode, a second electrode, and a gate, wherein each of the first electrode is connected to the channel of a respective data driver, and the two gates are connected together. The second switch has a first electrode, a second electrode and a gate. The first electrode of the second switch is coupled between the second electrode of one of the two switches of the first set of switches and the respective channel of the data driver in the display panel. The second electrode of the second switch is coupled between the second electrode of the other of the two switches of the first set of switches and the respective channel of the data driver, opposite the coupled first electrode of the second switch in the display panel. The inverter has a first end and a second end. The first end of the inverter is connected to all gates of the first set of switches and the second end of the inverter is connected to an external signal and the gate of the second switch. The display panel further includes a TFT device connected to the second switch in parallel. The TFT device has a first electrode, a second electrode, and a gate. The first and second electrodes are connected in parallel to the first and second electrodes of the second switch, respectively, and the gate of the TFT device is connected to the second end of the inverter.
The invention is a display panel with dot or column inversion capable of saving power, which uses shunt resistors composed of thin film transistors (TFTs) and an inverter to balance the positive and negative charge or reduce the difference between the positive and negative charge, thereby decreasing power consumption in switch and achieving the purpose of the power save. The display panel with dot or column inversion capable of saving power includes: an inverter for electrically control the operating mode of a display panel; a first plurality of switches connected in series between the display panel and a data driver, to supply power from the data driver to pixels on the display panel; and a second plurality of switches connected in parallel between every two channels with the opposite polarities of the data driver outside the display panel, to construct an equivalent circuit loop according to the operation mode to be selected using the equivalent circuit loop, so as to reach the charge balance on every two channels with the opposite polarities powered by the data driver.